Love in the Snow
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Snow comes to Domino and fun times come to Yami and Yugi, but still, if Yami gets sick? That means some fluffness will come. YxYY, fluffness and puzzleshipping


Nekogal: I just was in the mood of writing some puzzleshipping fluffness. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot of this one shot. Enjoy!

**DON'T DOUBT ON CALLING WHEN YOU NEED ME**

Winter visited Domino, how wonderful, the snow, hot chocolate with the one you love, have snow fights, build snow mans and a lot of fun.

Because of the weather, Yugi would not have to go to college for a week, and that was good, because he would spend those snow days with his dark, his friend, and lover Yami.

The first day of snow at Domino, Yami and Yugi spent it having snowball fights and Yami won five of six fights, after that they made snow angels, and at the end of the day still not feeling tired both watched the sky of the night filled with stars lying in the soft snow.

Yugi cuddled to Yami's body still watching the stars "They are beautiful"

Yami nodded and kissed Yugi's cheek "They are, but still they do not compare to the bright from your eyes my Aibou"

Yugi blushed and hugged Yami tightly not even thinking of letting him go "You are so sweet Yami-kun"

"But still I'm not as sweet as your lips taste" Yami replied

Yugi chuckled and gave a kiss to Yami on the cheek "Oh Yami, I'm so flattered, you will make myself to blush even more"

"But you look cute when you blush"

Yugi blushed even more "You do like to make me blush, don't you?"

Yami grinned and nodded "Of course. But let's be careful, if you blush way too much you may melt the snow"

Yugi giggled "Yami!"

Yami smirked "I'm just saying the truth my little tenshi"

Yugi was about to answer but then he felt how a snow flake fell on his nose. Yugi lifted his eyebrows "Look, is going to snow"

Yami looked up at the clouds and saw how in fact they were falling more and more snow flakes.

Yugi let go of Yami and stood up "We should get inside, or otherwise we might get sick"

"I'll be inside in a second my Aibou"

Yugi still unsure nodded to him and came inside the house were Grandpa was making some hot chocolate for them.

Yami did not move from the snow, he kept watching at the stars smiling, those kinds of scenes reminded him of the beauty of his light, so much that he could not stop watching them.

Then after a brief minute he stood up from the snow and walked inside. He came to the living room and found Yugi sitting in front of the chimney as he drank what it seemed to be some hot chocolate. Yami sat next to Yugi and gave his light a small kiss in the cheek.

Yugi smiled at him kindly "You want some hot chocolate Yami?" He took a sip from his cup "Grandpa made it and it's delicious"

Yami shook his head "No thanks, you are already too hot"

Yugi blushed again and took another sip.

Yami then moved closer to Yugi's body, not moving his gaze from the smaller one "Are you warm enough Yugi? Because if you want to, I could warm you up"

Yugi kind of understanding what he meant finished his chocolate and placed the cup on a table near by "W-Well, now that you mention it, I felt warmer outside when I was on your embrace"

Yami smirked and leaned closer to Yugi's face "Then let me help you with that" And then he gave to his light a deep kiss on the lips, biting slightly the lower lip of the other asking for entrance.

Yugi let him in and moaned when the talented tongue of Yami danced all around inside his mouth. The smaller of the two deepened the kiss holding Yami's face and unintentionally he wrapped on of his legs around the other's waist making Yami to groan.

But then someone interrupted from behind them. Grandpa cleared his throat calling the attention of the boys making them to stop "If you are going to do that do it in your room, but I don't want to hear any single sound"

Yami and Yugi nodded and ran upstairs to their room.

* * *

Yugi woke up that morning very early, knowing that the snow was still there, it was going to be another great day, especially if it ended like last night did. Yugi put on his clothes, a scarf, some gloves, earmuffs and everything to protect his body from the cold, all that was left to do now was wake up Yami.

Yugi sat next to Yami who was still sleeping in the bed, he shook his shoulder slightly making crimson eyes open to face amethyst.

Yami yawned and sat slowly "Good morning -cough- Aibou"

Yugi lifted and eyebrow "Are you ok Yami-kun? You don't look very well"

Yami rubbed his eyes "What do you mean? I'm -cough- fine"

Yugi gasped "Are you sick?"

"That's just -cough- ridiculous. I'm fine Aibou -cough-" Yami replied

Yugi shook his head "No you are not, I'm afraid we won't go outside today, you are sick. And I'm going to take care of you" Yugi pushed Yami softly back to the bed

"But Aibou…"

Yugi interrupted Yami "No buts Yami"

"Does that -cough- include yours?" Yami asked

Yugi blushed "Um, no"

Yami then smiled "Good"

Yugi sighed and stood up from the bed, he then began to get off his scarf, gloves and earmuffs. "I will stay with you here, even if it takes me all day to make you heal"

Yami smiled warmly at Yugi "That's very kind from -cough- you Aibou"

The smaller sat next to Yami again "Is ok koi. I want you to rest" He then hugged Yami and stroke his hair softly "Oh, my poor baby is sick, you did not deserve such thing"

Yami smiled at Yugi "Well -cough- your poor baby wants to suck from something" Then he made a sucking motion with his lips.

Yugi chuckled "You may be sick, but you still are very naughty"

Yami smiled and cuddled to Yugi's body, and at hearing his light's heartbeat he took a deep breathe and closed his eyes "Thank you Aibou"

And then in less than a second Yami fell asleep; Yugi at noticing this smiled and gave a kiss to Yami on the forehead and carefully he stood up from the bed trying to not wake him up.

He came out from the room and walked towards the kitchen where Grandpa was having some waffles for breakfast.

"Good morning Yugi" Said the elder.

Yugi sat next to Grandpa "Good morning Grandpa, listen Yami got sick and I need some stuff to help him. Do you any wet towels thermometers or anything?"

Grandpa stood up "Oh my, he got sick? Then I sure have some stuff to help him" He stood up and from a nightstand near by he took out two towels, a thermometer and some clean sheets, then he gave them to Yugi "He needs lots of rest, and try to not take him out of the bed"

Yugi nodded "Ok Grandpa, thanks" Then he ran up to his room again.

Inside Yugi found Yami sleeping again, like an enchanted prince. Yugi walked slowly to the bed and covered Yami's body with the sheets in his hands; he left the thermometer on a nightstand and went to the bathroom to soak the towel in water.

He returned to the room and placed the wet towel on Yami's forehead.

Yugi then shook the thermometer and placed it very carefully under Yami's arm, all he had to do now was wait.

The boy was about to close his eyes to sleep but then Yami sneezed on his sleep.

Yugi a little alarmed covered Yami's body with the sheets even more, but then Yami coughed. Yugi yelped not knowing what to do. He cuddled to his dark's body and then he took the thermometer again, at seeing it Yugi widened his eyes "Oh no, Yami has fever"

He hugged Yami slightly "My poor baby, is sick, I hope he gets better" Finally he then fell asleep.

--

Yami opened his eyes and yawned, he realized he had a wet towel on his forehead and some sheets covering his body, and also Yugi was next to him sleeping calmly. He smiled at seeing his light sleeping, he looked so cute.

He shook Yugi's shoulder softly "Aibou wake up, I feel better now"

Yugi opened his amethyst eyes slowly and faced Yami, the boy yawned and rubbed his eyes "You do?"

Yami nodded "Now we can go outside have some fun" He stood up "Let's go Aibou"

Yugi sat up and yawned again "-sneeze- I'll be there in a minute"

Yami crossed his arms "Are you sick now Aibou?"

Yugi stood up "What? That's ridiculous, I'm perfectly fine see? -sneeze- -cough-"

The dark walked next to his little light "I lie much better than that Aibou. You are sick and I will solve it"

"-sneeze- How?"

Then Yami's eyes on a sudden were filled with lust "It will take me only some minutes" Then he pushed Yugi back to the bed.

**AWW, I LOVE FLUFFNESS**

Nekogal: I feel much better! I love writing some puzzleshipping fluffness in the afternoon, it feels great. Please review! I love them and you know it. Until another oneshot!


End file.
